The New Neighbour
by bunnyprincerabbit
Summary: A new family moves into the neighbourhood and one of the omegas is extremely embarrassed about his problems. (Full summery inside) [Omegaverse] 2p ameita, 1P2Pcanacest, FrUK 2pFrUK


A new family moves into the neighbourhood and one of the omegas is extremely embarrassed about his problems. He isn't willing to come out about it, but maybe with a little help, he can come to accept himself.

{OMEGAVERSE, 2PAMEITA, 1P2PCANACEST, FRUK, 2P FRUK, POSSIBLE OTHER SHIPS IN THE FUTURE}

* * *

The alpha growled softly as he watched the moving van pull into the drive across the street. He didn't want new neighbours. He liked the elderly couple that had lived there prior. The omega was a sweet old lady who would always make cookies when she saw the children out roughhousing in the front yard. He wasn't the only one angry about it. Alfred down the street was too. His Mum made scones, while Allen's Ma made cupcakes. Neither asked her for her cookie recipie before she left with her alpha to live in an old folk home.

He snarled as he saw the two large alphas moving in the furniture of the new family. "I heard they have two omegas and an alpha son." Oliver, Allen's Mum said from behind his son. "Maybe you'll get along with them. Look, here comes their car now."

Down the street, there was a cherry red minivan. _**A minivan. **_That slowed to a stop in front of the house. Oliver stepped outside with a tray of cupcakes as Arthur, Alfred's Mum came down the street with a tray of scones. He was dragging Alfred and Matthew behind him.

While Alfred was an alpha like Allen, Matthew was an omega, which is really rare in twins for them to be one of each. Like with Allen's own twin, Matt, he was an alpha too. That just left Matthew as the only omega out of the four. Matt and Matthew really liked each other. Often times, they would ditch their brothers to go walk along the creek or something.

Allen groaned as Oliver called for him and his brother to join him outside to welcome the new neighbours. He huffed softly as he stood at Oliver's side and snickered at Alfred's look of betrayal as Matthew ran over to Matt's side. Jean, Allen and Matt's younger brother was having his first heat, he was excused from meeting the neighbours. The only way he'd be able to meet them was if they wanted every alpha in a five block radious to start tripping over themselves to get to him. Okay, maybe not a five block radios, but still.

Micheal, Matthew and Alfred's younger brother was in summer school. He wouldn't be along until later. That's what the little brat got for skipping school. Served him right. Maybe he won't be so keen on looking 'cool' for the older kids next year.

Out of the minivan slipped a tall, dark alpha. He had piercing green eyes and he looked really strong. Like, you would place your bets on him in a bar fight. He was on the older side. Scruffy, greying hair. He opened the door of the car and helped a blond out first - it didn't seem like he had a mate - and allowed him to look around, getting his barings. Find out which end of the street they were closer to.

The blond was cute. Had bright blue eyes and a pair of sunglasses resting atop his perfectly groomed hair. He wore a nice white cardigan, a light grey scarf and light grey skinny jeans. He didn't pay much mind to the two families waiting for them across the street.

Next to come out was a spunky little punk about the same age as Jean and Micheal. He glared at the three alphas across the street, stalking over to his older brother and hugging him possessively. He had black hair and green eyes like the alpha. He wore a black zip up hoodie and ripped blue jeans, trying to look intimidating. He was young, so maybe he was just finishing puberty..? Who knew.

Last to come out of the minivan was a redhead. He obviously resembled his family, but his skin was much darker. His eyes didn't look green or blue, but rather a nice magenta colour. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and sweats. He seemed unnerved by the three alphas across the street, burying himself in the alpha's side. As soon as the movers were gone, and before the two families could cross the street, the redhead was gone, hiding inside the house. He didn't want anything to do with the alphas - or the omega - his age.

* * *

Luciano sat in his new room, staring out his window at his family as they were welcomed to the neighbourhood. He was the reason they moved there. He was bullied for being a late bloomer. He was 17, his brother had been having heats since 13, he hadn't had one yet. His nonno was supportive, but he didn't understand. Being a late bloomer to an omega was like not being an aggressive alpha.

Romero and Flavio weren't any help either. Flavio would sit down with him and rub his back and tell him how lucky he was to not have heated yet after all his heats. He told him about how unpleasant it was. But Flavio knew what it was like when other omegas found out you hadn't heated. It was worse when alphas found out. Especially alphas here in America. They treated you as if you were trash or there was something wrong with you.

Romero would try to fight every alpha that made fun of Luciano. He would often come home bruised and bloodied. It now got to this point. They had moved to a new state. Nonno had to move the headquarters of his company because of Romero's fighting streak. He had been running out of schools to send the youngest to.

He's the problem. He was the reason Romero was fighting. He was the reason Romero was expelled from so many schools. He was the reason they moved. Thanks to the open window, Nonno caught his grandson's distress and excused himself to go check up on him. He might not have been the best alpha in the world, but he still loved his family. Their pain was his pain.

* * *

Allen could smell the redhead's distress. They all could. He allowed himself to wonder if it was the move that was stressing him out or something else. He didn't ask. It was drilled into his head that it'd be rude to ask an omega such a thing. Oliver and Francois drilled it into him.

He was somewhat concerned when he heard quiet crying from the bedroom and the repeating of 'my fault'. Was the redhead close to heating? From his experience with Jean and Matthew, omegas were only overly emotional when they were getting close to it. He hoped that the alpha, Romulus as he learned his name was, would set the heat room up right away.

Maybe he was a bit quick to judge the family that was taking the sweet elderly couple's home. It was possibly the move that caused this for the omega inside. "We can hang out after he heats." Al decided to blurt with a grin towards Flavio who laughed somewhat awkwardly with a mutter of 'that may take a while.' He didn't bother to ask. It wasn't his place to.


End file.
